1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display panel comprises a front panel, a rear panel and barrier ribs formed between the front panel and the rear panel. The barrier ribs forms unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each of discharge cells is filled with a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) and a mixture of Ne and He, and an inert gas containing a small amount of xenon (Xe). When it is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultra-violet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image. Since the plasma display panel can be manufactured to be thin and light, it has attracted attention as a next generation display device.
A plurality of electrodes, for example, a scan electrode, a sustain electrode and a data electrode are formed in the plasma display panel. A driver supplies a predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes to generate a discharge such that an image is displayed. The driver for supplying the predetermined driving voltage to the plurality of electrodes of the plasma display panel is connected to the plurality of electrodes in the form of a driver integrated circuit (IC).
For example, a data driver IC is connected to the data electrode of the plasma display panel, and a scan driver IC is connected to the scan electrode of the plasma display panel.
When driving the plasma display panel, a displacement current flows in these driver ICs. A magnitude of the displacement current varies by various factors.
For example, a displacement current flowing in the data driver IC may vary in accordance with equivalence capacitance of the plasma display panel and the number of switching operation times of the data driver IC. More specifically, the displacement current flowing in the data driver IC is proportional to the equivalence capacitance of the plasma display panel and the number of switching operation times of the data driver IC.
In particular, when image data is a specific pattern where logical values 1 and 0 are repeatedly input, the displacement current flowing in the data driver IC excessively increases such that the data driver IC is electrically damaged.